Agoraphobia
by ironapff
Summary: Tempat ini terlalu ramai Jongin. Sehunna tatap aku saja okay / SeKai - Sehun - Kai
1. Chapter 1

**AGORAPHOBIA**

Jumat malam seperti biasa kuhabiskan bersama sahabatku jongin di club terbaik kota ini. Malam ini lebih ramai dari biasanya, selain karena ini hari jumat, club ini juga sedang mengadakan event khusus akhir bulan yaitu mendatangkan dj dari luar negri. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu peduli tentang dimana aku menghabiskan malam, siapa dj yang main malam ini atau berapa gelas scotch yang aku minum malam ini.

"ayo kita turun, jika hanya ingin duduk-duduk santai kau bisa melakukannya di rumah." Kata Jongin dengan berteriak agar terdengar olehku. Dia menuntunku ke tengah ramainya manusia yang juga ingin melepas penatnya dengan berdansa di bawah racikan music dari dj terkenal tadi.

Jongin dan aku sudah mengenal sejak kami masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Seperti remaja lainnya kami juga penasaran dengan hal-hal baru. Pernah suatu malam jongin mengetuk jendela kamarku hanya untuk mengajakku pergi ke club, aku yang masih mengantuk Karena jongin mengganggu tidurku pun menurut saja. Dengan hanya menggunakan sweeter putih tipis dan celana jeans kesayangan ku, aku pergi ke club bersama jongin. Kami masih kelas 3 smp saat itu. Postur tubuh kami yang tinggi memudahkan kami untuk masuk, selain itu uang bukan hal yang besar untuk jongin. Keadaan club yang ramai seakan menutupi kami. Kami berdansa seperti orang-orang lainnya, memesan minum berbekal hasil penelusuran kami di google dan baru pulang ke rumah jam tiga pagi. Kami menganggap malam itu tidak buruk jadi kami masih melakukannya sampai sekarang, tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua kami tentunya.

Seperti jumat malam sebelumnya sepulang kuliah jongin mengajakku ke club. Dan seperti sebelumnya juga aku selalu mengikutinya, hingga sekarang aku berdansa dengannya seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Dj mulai memelankan music hingga terdengar seperti lagu balad, biasanya jika musiknya mulai seperti ini jongin dan aku akan berpelukan layaknya seorang kekasih. Well, orang lain tidak akan peduli dengan kami, ditempat seperti ini semua hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, jika ada orang yang terbunuh di hadapannya pun aku yakin mereka akan membiarkan mayatnya hingga petugas club menemukannya.

Jongin mulai memelukku erat sambil sesekali membisikkan lelucon ke telingaku

"sehun?" panggil jongin

"hmm" sahutku

"sehun?" panggilnya lagi

"kenapa sayang?" jawabku dengan nada menggoda

"kau ini menjijikkan sekali, aku serius. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Katanya

Akupun melonggarkan pelukanku agar bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas.

"baiklah tuan kim, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya lalu menempelkan dahinya dengan dahiku "sehunna.." aku mengernyit dan menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya "tidakkah kau merasa hubungan kita berdua ini lebih dari sahabat? maksudku kita terlalu jauh untuk disebut sahabat, sahabat tidak berpelukan, berciuman atau bercinta seperti yang kita lakukan. Demi tuhan sehunna aku menyayangimu, dan yeaah aku rasa ini lebih dari sekedar sayang kepada seorang sahabat. Kau tahu aku sebenarnya tidak mau merusak hubungan yang kita anggap sahabat ini tapi…" jongin menghela nafasnya lagi "aku rasa aku menyayangimu." Jongin menjauhkan dahi kami. "itu saja sebenarnya, aku sebenarnya penasaran apa jawabanmu tapi kalau kau mau menolakku pun aku tak masalah, kau tahu, yaah kita ini sahabat."

Wajahnya terlihat lucu saat murung seperti itu. Aku termenung memikirkan apa yang jongin ucapkan tadi, ucapannya memang benar, apa yang kami lakukan sudah lebih dari batas sahabat. Aku mengelus pipinya mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dari tanganku dan menuntunnya agar menatap mataku. Jongin terlihat sangat tampan malam ini dengan kemeja biru muda dan kaus putih tipis didalamnya. Dia selalu terlihat tampan dimataku, dengan atau tanpa pakaian seperti sekarang.

"jongin, kita sudah mengenal cukup lama bukan? Mengapa kau harus segugup itu?" jongin tersenyum. "aku juga menyayangimu, kau tahu? Lebih dari sekedar sahabat." Jongin memelukku erat dan mengecup lembut dahiku "terima kasih sehunna." Kami pun melanjutkan dansa kami yang tertunda, sebagai sepasang kekasih kali ini, bukan lagi sahabat.

Lama kami memeluk satu sama lain sampai terjadi kegaduhan, samar-samar terdengar suara alarm, hell yeah aku memang sudah mabuk daritadi namun cukup sadar untuk mendengar apa yang jongin katakan.

"KEBAKARAN! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Seperti pengunjung yang lainnya aku dan Jongin pun panic.

"sehunna! Pegang tanganku, jangan lepaskan okay, aku akan membawamu keluar."

Aku hanya mengangguk, jongin menuntunku keluar namun asap sudah memenuhi ruangan, orang-orang mulai mendorong satu sama lain untuk bisa keluar, peganganku dan jongin pun terlepas. Aku bingung, orang-orang terus mendorongku kearah pintu darurat.

"Jongin!" panggilku

Aku yang setengah mabuk pun hanya bisa mengkuti arus ke pintu darurat, sebelum ruangan terbuka masih ada lorong panjang yang harus kami lewati untuk keluar. Aku sudah tidak bisa menguasai diriku lagi, asap membuatku susah melihat dan susah bernafas. Aku terdiam menjadikan dinding sebagai pegangan, melihat betapa chaosnya keadaan disekitarku dengan puluhan orang berebutan ke pintu keluar. Mataku tidak bisa focus, terlalu banyak suara, terlalu banyak orang, hingga akhirnya aku jatuh terduduk.

Orang-orang hanya tinggal sedikit tetapi tidak ada satupun yang menoleh ke arahku, kepalaku terasa berat, mataku masih tidak bisa focus. Samar-samar aku seperti mendengar suara jongin, bayangan badannya dalam asap yang pekat ini.

"sehun! Bagun sehuna! Aku mohon bangunlah!" aku tersenyum merasakan kehangatan tangan jongin.

"Jongin" dan semuanya gelap.


	2. Chapter 2

"_KEBAKARAN!"_

"_Sehunna bangunlah kumohon"_

"_Maaf tuan, anda hanya boleh mengantar sampai sini."_

"_Tolong pasangkan alat bantu pernafasannya!"_

"_Suntikkan obat penenang!"_

"_Tenanglah, kau harus tenang agar bisa bernafas dengan baik."_

Dan aku terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri badanku.

"Sudah bangun Sehunna? Mimpi buruk lagi?" Jongin memasuki kamar kami dan memberikan segelas susu cokelat kepadaku.

"Yaah begitulah." Kataku sambil mengabiskan susu buatannya.

"Seharusnya kau menuruti apa kata Minseok hyung, melakukan terapi agar traumamu hilang dan kau bisa menjalani hidup tanpa dihantui mimpi buruk lagi." Begitulah Jongin.

"Aku mengerti. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih susunya, aku akan mandi dulu." Mengecup bibir Jongin sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

Menyalakan shower dan membiarkan air hangat membasahi tubuhku. Sudah hampir dua bulan sejak kebakaran waktu itu, sudah hampir dua bulan juga aku hanya diam di apartementku dan Jongin tanpa berani keluar dan menjalani aktifitasku seperti biasa. Untungnya kampusku memperbolehkan mahasiswa seperti aku untuk menjalani kuliah dirumah dengan sistem online.

Kebakaran waktu itu sebenarnya tidak menyebabkan luka fisik yang serius terhadapku, tetapi meninggalkan trauma yang cukup menyebalkan untukku. Well, mimpi buruk hampir disetiap tidurku hanya sebagian kecil saja dari dampak trauma yang ku alami, yang paling parah adalah agoraphobia yang dengan susah payah kuhilangkan waktu taman kanak-kanak dulu harus kembali lagi. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berada di lobby apartement kami tanpa 'hilang'. Aku tahu Jongin sebenarnya sudah mulai lelah menghadapiku yang menolak semua terapi yang ditawarkan Minseok hyung, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sangat benci rasanya tersesat dikeramaian, itu membuatku tampak seperti idiot.

"Kita hanya berdua dikota ini Sehunna, aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini terus. Bahkan kau tidak memberi tahu orang tuamu tentang keadaanmu, agoraphobiamu. Be brave Sehunna!" itu yang selalu dikatakan Jongin. Sebenarnya aku juga lelah seperti ini terus. Mematikan shower dan mengeringkan tubuhku.

Aku melihat Jongin yang sudah siap pergi ke kampus. "Mandimu seperti wanita, lama sekali." Candanya. Aku mendengus."Sudah pergi sana! Untuk apa menungguku selesai mandi segala, aku kan tidak akan pergi ke kampus."

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mendekatiku "Kau bahkan tidak mau mencoba. Kumohon Sehunna, sekali saja. Coba denganku sekali saja, aku janji kali ini aku tak akan melepaskan tanganku seperti kemarin." Katanya dengan muka memelas. Geez aku tidak bisa melihat Jongin dengan wajah memelas seperti itu.

"Entahlah Jongin, kau tau dari ramalan cuaca yang kita lihat tadi malam cuaca hari ini tidak begitu baik, salju akan menutup jalan dan yaah…" alasanku saja. "Yang benar saja." Katanya sambil membuat ekspresi jengkel andalannya. "Ayolah Sehunna lagipula hari ini kita hanya ada satu mata kuliah jadi kita tidak akan berlama-lama berada diluar. Kupastikan kita sampai rumah dengan selamat."

"Yaah mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba.."

"Good! Kau yang terbaik Sehunna, ayo cepat pakai pakaianmu dan kita berangkat, aku sudah tidak sabar…"

"Dengar Jongin." Dia terdiam, "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu okay, well kau tahu aku butuh pegangan saat ini, dan hanya kaulah yang ku punya." Kataku

"Aku berjanji Sehunna." Katanya. Oh tuhan kuatkan aku, bahkan aku bisa melihat keseriusan dimatanya.

"Tunggulah diluar, aku akan berpakaian dulu."

"Kenapa harus tunggu diluar, bukankah aku sudah sering melihatnya." Katanya dengan smirk menyebalkan itu.

"Keluarlah Jongin, jangan membuatku terlambat."

"Jangan malu begitu Sehunna." Katanya sambil mengecup leherku.

Seperti tersengat listrik aku terdiam, pipiku memanas.

"Yaaa Kim Jongin! Keluar sana!"

Jongin terlihat menungguku di sofa sambil memainkan PSPnya. "Ayo berangkat." Kataku.

"Aissh game over. Kau lama sekali sih, aku sampai beruban menunggumu." Katanya menggerutu. Haah dia tidak tahu saja, bukan berpakaian yang membuatku lama, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa bekas kecupan Kim Jongin dileherkulah yang membuatku lama.

"Baiklah Sehunna, mulai dari sini kau hanya harus menggenggam tanganku dan bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kau siap?" katanya setelah selesai mengunci pintu apartement kami sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Aku siap!" kataku sambil menyambut uluran tangannya. Hangat.

Kami mulai berjalan menuju lift.

"Ah ya Sehunna, panggil aku Kai ya jika di kampus. Yaaah itu semacam nama panggungku, aku mendapatkannya dari club dance tempatku berlatih." Aku mengernyit.

"Kai? Tidak cocok ah, aku lebih senang memanggilmu Jongin atau Kkamjong juga tidak buruk. Aku tidak mau memanggilmu Kai." Kataku bercanda.

Dan kami terus meributkan masalah nama panggilannya sampai kami harus keluar lift. Aku makin mengeratkan pegangan tanganku pada Jongin.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka dan menampilkan suasana lobby yang tidak begitu ramai. Aku menghela nafas lega karena tidak harus melewati keramaian sekarang.

"Kau berlebihan Sehunna." Sindir Jongin

"Diamlah Jonginie." Aku mendengus.

Sebentar lagi sampai kampus, daritadi aku hanya menggenggam sabuk pengamanku melihat jalanan Seoul yang ramai. Well, aku tidak mungkin menggenggam tangan Jongin yang sedang menyetir kan? Setiap kali mataku mulai tak focus Jongin akan menggenggam tanganku sebentar sambil berkata "Tenanglah baby, mereka tidak akan memakanmu." Atau kalau aku mulai menggumam tak jelas dia akan berkata "Hey ajaklah aku bicara, atau perhatikan saja wajah tampanku agar kau tidak ketakutan." Aku tau Jongin berusaha membuatku nyaman dengan mengeluarkan lelucon konyolnya, hanya saja aku sedang tidak ingin tertawa saat ini.

Saat mobil Jongin sudah memasuki area kampus aku bisa merasakan tanganku mulai berkeringat saking gugupnya. Aku menunduk berusaha memfokuskan pikiranku agar tidak hilang.

"Jangan hilang..jangan hilang." Gumamku.

"Chaa kita sudah sampai Sehun." Kata Jongin, aku belum mau melepaskan sabuk pengamanku.

"Tempat ini terlalu ramai Jongin." Kataku masih dengan menunduk.

"Ayolah Sehunna." Katanya sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamanku, dia memegang bahuku dan membuatku menghadapnya, "Sehunna dengar,"menaikkan daguku membuatku menatapnya, "kau hanya perlu menatap wajahku saja okay, genggam tanganku dan jika kau takut melihat sekitar lihat saja wajahku. Percayalah ini tidak akan sesulit itu."

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Jongin tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil. Berjalan mengitari mobilnya dan membukakan pintunya untukku, "Ayo Sehunna, kita tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertamamu kembali ke kampus kan?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkaan tangannya.

Jongin menggenggam tanganku erat sekali seolah meyakinkan kalau tidak akan terjadi apa-apa sementara aku berjalan sambil menunduk "Genggam tangan Jongin dan tatap wajahnya." Gumamku. Aku bisa mendengar Jongin terkekeh karena ocehanku.

"Sehunna angkat dagumu, lihat di depan ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung, kita harus menyapa mereka bukan?" Jongin menegurku.

Aku mendongakan wajahku, sial! Kenapa ramai sekali sih, aku tidak bisa memfokuskan mataku.

_"jika kau takut melihat sekitar lihat saja wajahku. Percayalah ini tidak akan sesulit itu."_ aku mencoba memfokuskan pandanganku dan melihat kesebelah kananku dimana Jongin sedang menggenggam tanganku sambil sesekali melempar senyum pada orang yang dikenalinya.

"Lihatlah kedepan sesekali Sehunna, lalu lihat wajahku lagi. Begitu terus sampai kau terbiasa okay." Aku mengangguk, menengokan kepalaku kedepan, oh tidak terlau banyak orang, menengokan kepalaku lagi ke arah Jongin dan begitu seterusnya sampai kami sampai ketempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hyung.

"Pagi hyung." Sapa Jongin.

"Pagi hyung." Sapaku juga kepada mereka.

"Pagi juga Kai, Sehun. Sehunna, senang bisa melihatmu di kampus lagi." Kata Kyungsoo hyung.

"Aigoo dan lihatlah mereka Soo, menggenggam tangan satu sama lain sepanjang jalan, bahkan kulihat Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan matanya dari wajah Kai. Kalian mesra sekali, aku iri." Kata Baekhyun hyung merajuk seperti anak kecil. "Kapan kita bisa seperti itu juga Soo?"

Jongin dan aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan Baekhyun hyung.

"Ayolah hyung jangan seperti anak kecil begitu, mereka kan masih remaja. Ingat umurmu Baekki hyung." Kyungsoo hyung menanggapi keluhan kekasihnya.

Saat Baekhyun hyung akan menanggapinya, Jongin langsung memotongnya "Sudahlah hyung, kami ke kelas dulu ya. 10 menit lagi kelas kami dimulai."

Dan sepertinya mereka juga tidak berniat menanggapi perkataan Jongin karena terlalu asik dengan perdebatan mereka tentang "kemesraan" yang kami pertontonkan. Haah tidak tahu saja mereka betapa tersiksanya aku harus berada di keramaian seperti sekarang.

Sesampainya di tempat dudukku dan Jongin aku memberanikan untuk melihat seisi kelas dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin. Sejak kapan kelasku seramai ini? Mataku mulai susah fokus, ingin menangis rasanya kalau sudah seperti ini sampai aku merasakan tangan Jongin menggenggam tanganku lagi. "Kalau memang tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan. Pelan-pelan saja Sehunna. Sampai tahap ini kau sudah lumayan bagus menurutku. Sepulang ini bagaimana kalau kita menemui Minseok hyung untuk mengabarkan tentang kemajuanmu? Dia pasti senang mengetahui perkembanganmu, aku juga kan bisa menunjukkan padanya kalau aku bisa menjagamu sehunna." Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum senang.

"Boleh saja Jonginie, tapi kalau aku hilang seperti tadi tolong secepatnya ulurkan tanganmu ya." Ujarku.

Dia tersenyum konyol lalu berkata "Segalanya untuk Sehunnaku." Aku mendesis "Menjijikan Jongin, hentikan senyum konyolmu itu." Dan dosen pun memasuki kelas kami.

Kelas baru saja usai, aku dan Jongin masih membereskan barang-barang kami selagi menunggu kelas kosong.

"Jongin, aku ingin bubble tea. Bolehkah kita membeli bubble tea dulu sebelum ke tempat Minseok hyung?" yaah bubble tea minuman kesukaanku, sudah lama sekali aku tidak meminumnya dan menurutku bubble tea di kantin kampus adalah bubble tea paling enak yang pernah kurasakan.

Jongin menatapaku heran, "Baiklah, aku juga lapar, kita sekalian makan siang saja ya sehunna. Ayo, kelasnya sudah kosong, kita bisa keluar sekarang." Ajak Jongin.

Sesampainya di kantin Jongin langsung membawaku ke tempat penjual bubble tea dan membelikan bubble tea untukku.

"Sehunna, kau lihat meja kosong disebelah sana?" aku menengokan kepala ku dan mengangguk. "Tunggu aku disana ya, aku akan memesankan makanan untuk kita berdua dulu." Aku ragu untuk kesana sendiri, tetapi aku memberanikan diriku dan mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum, aku berbalik dan berjalan perlahan ke meja kosong itu, memfokuskan pandanganku hanya pada meja tersebut. Mungkin aku yang terlalu fokus pada meja kosong itu hingga aku menabrak orang yang lewat di depanku dan terdorong kebelakang, suasana kantin yang mulai ramai karena sudah masuk jam makan siang membuatku sulit untuk memfokuskan penglihatanku lagi. Mataku yang tidak fokus membuatku terus terdorong arus dari orang yang berlalu lalang dikantin ini. "Jongin." Gumamku. Hanya mengikuti arus yang mendorongku dan tersadar aku sudah berada diluar kantin, kehilangan bubble tea dan Jonginku.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

"HARUSNYA KAU BERKONSULTASI DENGAN MINSEOK HYUNG DULU SEBELUM MEMBAWANYA KE KAMPUS KKAMJONG!"

"DIA MAU MENCOBANYA BERSAMAKU HYUNG, DIA SUDAH SANGAT BAIK SAMPAI AKU MELAKUKAN TAHAP SELANJUTNYA SEPERTI YANG DIAJARKAN MINSEOK HYUNG."

"TIDAK SEMUANYA JONGIN! KAU SEHARUSNYA TIDAK SECEROBOH INI!"

"Kalau tau jadinya begini aku akan membiarkannya di apartement saja hyung hiks maafkan aku hyung."

.

Pandanganku buram. Mencoba untuk melihat sekeliling dan memfokuskan penglihatanku. Aah di tempat Minseok hyung ternyata. Aku memejamkan kembali mataku dan merasakan aroma cokelat yang menyebar di kamar ini sementara dari luar masih terdengar percakapan antara Jongin dan Suho hyung.

"Sudah bangun Sehunna?" suara Minseok hyung membuatku membuka mataku lagi dan mencari asal suaranya.

"Sudah hyung. Apakah aku hilang lagi?" tanyaku.

"Begitulah." Dia menghela nafas dan mengambil buku catatannya dari atas nakas. "Mari kita lihat seberapa parah serangannya kali ini. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam Sehunna, lalu keluarkan perlahan. Apa kau merasa dadamu sakit?" aku melakukan apa yang disuruh Minseok hyung dan menggeleng.

"Bagus. Apa kau merasa mual? Kau bisa mendengar suaraku tanpa dengungan kan?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menggeleng lagi. "Suaramu terdengar jelas hyung." Jawabku.

"Kemajuan yang baik, sepertinya Kkamjongmu tidak berbohong tentang kemajuanmu. Sekarang coba rasakan apakah kepalamu sakit?" aku mengangguk.

"Seperti apa rasa sakitnya?"

"Hanya bagian belakang kepalaku saja sebenarnya hyung, seperti habis terbentur sesuatu." Aku menjelaskan.

"Waah sudah membaik ternyata." Minseok hyung tersenyum senang mengetahui keadaanku yang katanya membaik.

"Hyung, bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa aku bisa sampai disini? Seingatku tadi aku sempat hilang dan tersadar sudah diluar kantin, tetapi sepertinya aku susah fokus lagi dan terbangun di apartementmu." tanyaku heran.

"Jadi Kkamjongmu itu sempat menanyakan langkah-langkah terapi untuk phobiamu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ternyata dia berhasil membujukmu ke kampus bersamanya, melakukan apa yang kubilang tanpa sepengetahuanmu dan inilah akibatnya. Kkamjongmu itu ceroboh sekali, seharusnya dia membiarkanmu tenang dan merasa aman dulu baru bisa melepasmu aissh dia itu sangat tidak sabar untuk melihatmu sembuh sepertinya sampai seceroboh itu." jelas Minseok hyung.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Baiklah Sehunna sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi untuk menghilangkan sakit di kepalamu. Apakah ada yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Minseok hyung.

"Bisakah aku mendapat bubble tea hyung? Aku rasa sedikit bubble tea bisa membantuku lebih tenang setelah mendengar ocehan dua orang di luar sana dan tentang kecerobohan kekasihku yang hitam itu." pintaku.

"Apapun Sehunna. Istirahatkan lah pikiranmu sementara aku membeli bubble tea dan membuat dua orang diluar sana diam." Kata Minseok hyung sambil mengusak rambutku dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku memejamkan mataku dan mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup pelan. Samar aku bisa mendengar Minseok hyung yang menegur Suho hyung dan Jongin diluar sana, kemuadian hening.

Aku rasa aku sedang tertidur ketika mendengar pintu kamar ini dibuka perlahan, aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang seketika berhenti, aku bisa mencium wangi parfumenya yang mengalahkan wangi cokelatnya kamar ini. Jelas dia bukan Minseok hyung, dia Jongin. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan melihatnya berdiri mematung didepan pintu yang sudah tertutup kembali dengan pandangan sedih kearahku. Kulihat matanya sembab khas orang yang habis menangis. Hey apa benar kekasih hitamku menangis? Sejak kami mengenal di sekolah dasar aku hanya dua kali melihatnya menangis, pertama saat anjingnya mati dan yang kedua ketika aku pergi ke China untuk menghadiri pemakaman kakekku, kejadian yang hampir membuatku pindah ke China bersama ayah dan ibuku.

Aku tersenyum tipis kearahnya, "Kau itu sudah jelek, kenapa juga harus menangis, memperburuk mukamu saja."Ejekku. "Kemarilah Jongin." Kataku sambil menepuk bagian tempat tidur yang tadi didudukki Minseok hyung. "Kau tidak ingin minta maaf padaku?" aku melihatnya berjalan perlahan dan duduk tepat ditempat yang ku tunjuk tadi, menunduk. Dia memang penurut.

Aku memejamkan kembali mataku, wangi parfumenya membuatku tenang, mengalahkan semua wangi cokelat di dunia ini. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya bernafas, melodi kedua kesukaanku setelah detak jantungnya.

Aku hampir tertidur kembali ketika merasakan tanganku digenggam olehnya, membuatku membuka mata untuk menatap matanya. Melihatnya mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar tidak terisak, aku melihat dia menangis untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku terdiam menunggu dia mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Maafkan aku Sehunna, aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Cerobohnya aku sampai melupakan kau harus benar-benar merasa aman dan tenang sebelum aku melepasmu. Aku mengingkari janjiku untuk tidak melepas tanganmu, dan…" dia terisak.

Membuatku bangkit dan memeluknya, membuatnya menangis dipelukanku. Kubiarkan dia menangis sepuasnya lalu melonggarkan pelukanku dan mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Membiarkan tanganku mengusap pipinya untuk menenangkannya.

"Maafkan aku Sehunna." Katanya dengan suara serak.

"Sudahlah Jonginie, hentikan tangisanmu. Kau ini kan seme-ku, aku tidak suka jika harus punya seme yang cengeng." Kataku menggoodanya.

Dia menatapku jengkel. "Tak tahukah kau betapa khawatirnya aku? Aku tidak menemukanmu dimeja yang kutunjuk sebelumnya, melihat cup bubble tea-mu tergeletak di tengah-tengah ramainya orang dan menemukanmu dengan tatapan tidak fokus diluar kantin. Kau bahkan tidak menjawab panggilanku lalu tak sadarkan diri ketika aku sudah membawamu ke mobil. Aku yang panik bahkan tidak berfikir harus membawamu ke rumah sakit, hanya tempat Minseok hyunglah yang aku pikirkan, sialnya Suho hyung sedang bersama kekasihnya itu sehingga ketika Minseok hyung menanganimu aku diomeli habisa-habisan oleh Suho hyung." Jelas Jongin sambil terengah karena kalimatnya yang panjang. Aku hanya tertawa. Dia mendengus sebal.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, yang penting sekarang aku baik-baik saja kan? Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya aku hilang. Kenapa juga kau harus sepanik itu?" Jongin menggerutu kesal mendengar jawabanku kemudian terdiam. Kami memandang satu sama lain. Dan Jongin hampir saja menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku jika tidak ada bantal yang mengenai kepalanya.

"Kau ini keterlaluan sekali Kkamjong, Sehun baru saja membaik dan kau sudah akan memakannya, sial sekali Sehun mempunyai kekasih sepertimu. Semoga Tuhan melindungi jiwanya." Suho hyung memulai sekolah minggunya. Jongin mendengus sebal mendengarnya sementara aku hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kakak beradik berbeda warna kulit ini.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini kan sudah besar. Berhentilah bertengkar seperti anak berumur lima tahun. Dan Sehunna, apakah kau masih merasakan sakit dikepalamu?" Minseok hyung menengahi sambil menghampiriku membuat Jongin harus berdiri lagi agar Minseok hyung bisa duduk.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum kea rah Minseok hyung.

"Bagus. Ini bubble tea-mu. Aku akan memasak untuk makan malam kita, jadi kalian bertiga baik-baiklah disini terutama kalian berdua." Minseok hyung menunjuk Jongin dan Suho hyung bergantian. Mereka berdua langsung memberi hormat kepada Minseok hyung layaknya prajurit yang diberi tugas negara. Sekali lagi aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

Suho hyung dan Jongin memang kakak beradik yang lucu sebenarnya, mereka bisa menjadi sangat dewasa di depan pasangannya masing-masing dan berubah seperti anak berumur lima tahun jika sudah disatukan seperti sekarang. Sekarang mereka sedang membicarakan games terbaru yang baru dibeli Jongin kemarin.

Suho hyung sebenarnya tidak tinggal di Seoul seperti kami. Dia tinggal di Jepang bersama orangtuanya dan Jongin. Lalu kenapa Jongin tidak tinggal bersama mereka? Jongin mengaku lebih nyaman tinggal di Seoul dibanding dengan tinggal di negara matahari terbit tersebut.

.

.

.

Sekarang kami sedang menikmati makan malam yang disajikan oleh Minseok hyung. Suasana makan malam ini sangat hangat, sesekali terdengar perdebatan antara Jongin dan Suho hyung dan tawa dariku dan Minseok hyung. Kami sudah seperti keluarga. Ah iya keluarga, apa kabar ibu dan ayahku di China ya? Apa nenekku sudah membaik?

"Jonginie." Panggilku.

Jongin menoleh dan diam menunggu apa yang ingin kubicarakan. "Aku ingin ibuku." Menghela nafas. "Aku akan melakukan terapi bersama Minseok hyung agar aku bisa menemui ibuku di China. Bolehkah?" tanyaku ragu.

Jongin terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum. "Tentu. Apapun Sehunna." Kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Minseok hyung. "Apakah kau ada waktu luang hyung?" Tanya Jongin pada Minseok hyung.

Minseok hyung tersenyum dan menjawab "Kapan pun untuk adik iparku."

Setelah makan malam kami selesai, kami pun berkumpul di ruang tv. Minseok hyung mengampiriku dan memberikan sebuah pil kepadaku. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Apa itu hyung?" Jongin mewakiliku untuk bertanya.

"Obat penenang. Sehun butuh tenang malam ini untuk mengahadapi terapinya besok. Aku hanya memberikannya kali ini Sehunna, aku pastikan kau tidak akan mendapatkan pil itu lagi dari siapapun setelah ini." Minseok hyung menjelaskan sambil menyamankan duduknya di pelukan Suho hyung.

"Apa itu tidak akan membuatnya ketergantungan hyung?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Tidak akan Jonginie, selagi tidak ada yang memberinya pil penenang lagi setelah ini." Jawab Minseok hyung pasti.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan meminum pil itu.

Sepertinya pil itu membuatku mengantuk. Aku sudah menguap beberapa kali dari tadi. Jongin yang memperhatikan pun bertanya padaku. "Pulang sekarang Sehunna?" Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah Minseok hyung, sepertinya Sehunnaku sudah merindukan piyama dan selimutnya. Kami pulang dulu ya. Berhati-hatilah dengan Suho hyung." Pamit Jongin sambil meledek hyungnya.

"Sehunna berhati-hatilah dengan kekasih hitammu ini. Semoga Tuhan memberkati jiwamu selama berada di dekat lelaki sepertinya." Suho hyung balas mengejek Jongin. Aku dan Minseok hyung tertawa melihat mereka berdebat lagi.

Minseok dan Suho hyung mengantarkan kami sampai di lobby apartement mereka, menemaniku menunggu Jongin yang sedang mengambil mobilnya. Tak lama kemudian Jongin datang, akupun memasuki mobilnya.

"Jagalah adik iparku Kkamjong. Jangan sampai kecerobohanmu melukainya lagi." Pesan Suho hyung sebelum kami meninggalkan apartement Minseok hyung. Jongin hanya menggerutu mendengar pesan hyungnya.

Jalanan Seoul yang sedikit lengang membuatku bisa lebih tenang. Jongin mengeluarkan lelucon-lelucon konyolnya tentang apapun, tentang mobil didepan kami, rambu lalu lintas dipinggir jalan bahkan pejalan kaki tak berdosa pun dijadikan bahan leluconnya. Namun itu lah yang membuatku bisa tertawa lepas bersamanya. Terkadang kegilaannya lah yang membuatku tetap waras ditengah tugas-tugas kuliah dan ujian yang menyiksa otak berhargaku.

Kami sampai di apartement setelah dua puluh menit menghabiskan waktu diperjalanan. Aku langsung menyambut tangan Jongin setelah dia membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Memegang tangan Jongin seperti ini seperti sebuah kebutuhan untukku sekarang. Kami masih saling bercanda ketika berjalan menuju kamar kami.

Sesampainya di kamar kami aku langsung berganti pakaian dan menggosok gigiku agar bisa cepat tidur. Kulihat Jongin sudah berganti pakaian dan berbaring ditempat tidur. Aku mengisi tempat disebelahnya dan merebahkan badanku. Jongin mematikan lampu utamanya dan menggantinya dengan menyalakan lampu yang ada di atas nakas kami.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya agar aku bisa mendekatkan badanku ke arahnya dan menyamankan posisiku dalam dekapannya.

"Dengarkan Minseok hyung, kau harus tenang malam ini. Aku harap tidak ada mimpi buruk yang mengganggumu malam ini." Mengecup singkat kepalaku "Selamat malam Sehunna."

Memejamkan mataku dan berguman "tenang dan tidak ada mimpi buruk malam ini."

Benar apa kata Minseok hyung, tidak ada salahnya berusaha tenang semalam saja kan?

.

.

.

.

.

END

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews : sehunnoona, nin nina, KrAy24, Jung Ha Ki, , askasufa, oracle88, rainrhainyrianarhianie, hunnie, and Baby Magnae.**_

_**Special thanks to: chentong, RatedHeart95, and ironapff's member**_

_**Nb: eon? Are you kidding me? :D**_


End file.
